


Fears

by Worlds_Okayest_Speedster



Series: 50 Shades of Grayson [11]
Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: I tagged the ship but it's purely platonic, I'm posting this in hopes no one realizes I haven't posted a new chapter yet, It's in the works I just need to rewatch season 3 so I remember basic plot points, it's coming i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 13:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worlds_Okayest_Speedster/pseuds/Worlds_Okayest_Speedster
Summary: Roy discovers that Wally wasn't lying about one of her fears.





	Fears

**Author's Note:**

> So I had a thought a few days ago of Wally having a fear of lightning and then it became "Well, what if Roy never believed her because speedsters all have lightning trails?" Thus this was born while the new chapter of Grayson is still sitting unfinished. It's coming, I just need to find time to rewatch season 3 episode by episode to get plot points from it. Anyway, enjoy this oneshot from Roy's perspective.

She told you that you were the first sidekick she had met since she had started.

 

You told her she was not the first you met.

 

She only laughed and smiled at you.

 

She told you she liked your outfit.

 

‘The hat is kinda goofy though’ she said.

 

You punched her on the shoulder

 

But you smiled anyway.

 

You were her confidant.

 

She told you things she told no one else.

 

She told you things she was afraid of.

 

You didn’t believe her for some of them

 

Until you saw it in action.

 

You had taken her out on a mission.

 

Just the two of you.

 

Rain poured down but you both persisted though her running was minimum.

 

Everything was going as planned.

 

Everything was fine.

 

Until you realized it was not just rain.

 

Until you realized that thunder was booming.

 

Until lightning flashed across the sky.

 

Until you realized she was no longer following you.

 

You turned to see her frozen behind you

 

Eyes trained to the sky

 

Eyes wide with fear

 

Body shaking

 

_ Trembling _

 

With each flash of lightning.

 

Mission forgotten, you rushed towards her.

 

You tried to snap her out of it

 

But she was unresponsive.

 

You contacted Green Arrow

 

Called the mission off

 

Told him conditions weren’t optimal.

 

He didn’t ask questions but you knew he would when you returned.

 

Instead you concentrated on her.

 

She still hadn’t moved

 

Still hadn’t taken her eyes off of the sky.

 

You couldn’t tell if she was crying or not but you didn’t care about that now.

 

You placed your hands on her face and forced her to look at you.

 

You told her it was going to be okay

 

You were here

 

There was nothing to be afraid of

 

Not with you there.

 

She still didn’t respond but

 

She had placed a shaking hand over one of yours.

 

You asked her if she could walk

 

If she could move.

 

You could see she was trying but

 

Another lightning flash and she was stuck.

 

You nod and carefully pick her up.

 

You moved as fast as you could to the nearest safe house.

 

The nearest Zeta tube.

 

She was shaking more and more with each lightning flash.

 

You took your hat off and placed it over her eyes

 

‘Hold this for me, Walls’

 

She obeyed without question, placing her hand over the hat and holding it in place.

 

You didn’t let go of her

 

Even when you got to a safe house you didn’t let go.

 

Once you were back at the rendezvous point you were met with more than just your mentor.

 

The Flash was there

 

As well as Batman.

 

This didn’t seem good.

 

But you had more important matters to take care of.

 

You sat Wally down and let her keep your hat over her eyes.

 

You were asked what happened.

 

You told them.

 

You told them the truth

 

Why you abandoned the mission.

 

Batman didn’t look surprised on your reason

 

Though you knew he had a soft spot for her.

 

The entire League did.

 

You knew why.

 

You would be lying if you said you didn’t have one for her too.

 

He only told you he sent a different team to resume the mission.

 

He told you your decision was the right one to make.

 

You knew that already

 

But it was nice to hear it from Batman.

 

Years later you thought she’d have gotten over some of her fears.

 

Being a hero could do that to you.

 

It was you and her

 

And her Team.

 

_ Her  _ Team.

 

You were proud of her for growing up

 

For maturing

 

For becoming a mentor and a League member.

 

She invited you along on her mission

 

‘One more before you hang up your quiver’ she said with a smile.

 

That smile you couldn’t say no to.

 

It was raining but she seemed to have better control over her speed in the rain.

 

You thought you wouldn’t have to worry about her.

 

She ran forward to scope out the perimeter.

 

Lightning flashed overhead and she stopped in her tracks.

 

Immediately you were at her side

 

Checking on her and making sure she was alright.

 

She managed to shake herself out of it with your help.

 

You asked if she could keep going.

 

She nodded and placed a hand over yours

 

‘Thank you’

 

She ran off, continuing like nothing happened.

 

Over the comm links you heard Bart

 

‘Hey cuz…’

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


‘I didn’t know you were afraid of lightning.’


End file.
